Aaron and Emily: There's No Place Like Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Baby names and bed time and twisters! Oh my! *pauses* Holy bad summary... HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next A&E. It's not going to be a long one, just a few scenes. We're getting closer to the birth of the next baby Hotchner so we'll go over names in this chapter. Jack and Beth will get to throw their opinions in. *pauses* Okay so Beth won't actually be able to come up with any ideas but you get what I mean! And we will be seeing Henry and having a family scene there. So, have fun!

Oh! Also, who else had heart failure at the end of the episode with the twister? *sees raised hands* Oh good! Not just me! And who though Will pulled a really good impression of Haley? *sees even more hands* Awesome!

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dave, Dave I need to breathe."

Dave slowly released JJ. "Morgan told me. Trying to have your own Oz moment, Dorothy?"

JJ laughed. "Not exactly. If Morgan had told it correctly, he would have told you he was the one who was staring at the tornado as it came barreling down at us."

"But a storm cellar, Jen?" Dave asked. "Really?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "It was either that or get sucked up in the twister. Which would you have liked, Dave?"

Dave cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll stop whining now."

JJ kissed him. "Thank you. Now, we have a sick son to call and read to sleep. Think you're up for it?"

Dave pulled out his cell. "Of course! Can't leave our boy hanging!"

JJ shook her head as Dave dialed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rubbed her stomach as she moved around the newly furnished living room of their new house. The baby was kicking up a storm but Emily figured that was because she was describing the house to her and she liked what she was hearing.

"You know," Emily turned as Aaron spoke. "by the time you were this far along with Beth, she had a name."

Emily nodded. "Mmm, she did. Of course we also moved early in my pregnancy and, well we were just as stressed but didn't have two little ones running around."

Aaron pulled Emily over to the sofa and they sat down. "Well those two little ones are with their grandfather so I think we can run through a few ideas."

Emily laughed and leaned against Aaron. "Fine but the kids get final say."

Aaron nodded. "Of course," he set his hand on Emily's belly. "Alright baby girl, what is your name?" he paused to think. "Jessica?"

"Julie?" Emily tried.

"Michelle?"

"Anna?"

"Taylor?"

Emily gasped. "Oh, that got a kick."

Aaron smiled. "Alright, so there's one option."

This went on for a bit until they had three names to pick from. Taylor, Megan and Aurora. The last one was from a book Emily was reading and Aaron had looked at her funny but the baby had kicked to it so it was on the list.

"Middle names?" Aaron asked.

"Let's let Jack and Beth pick a first name before we start on that." Emily suggested. "We want it to fit."

Aaron nodded. "Alright then." he looked around the living room. "Think it's home yet?"

Emily looked as well. "It's getting there." she snuggled closer to Aaron. "It's definitely getting there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave tickled Henry as the little boy got into bed. "Come on monkey, under the covers."

Henry giggled. "I going Daddy! I going!"

JJ laughed from the doorway. "I see someone's feeling better."

Henry held his arms out but stayed under the covers. "Mommy!"

JJ moved to the bed and hugged the little boy. "Hey baby, did you take your medicine for Daddy?"

Henry nodded. "Daddy give me ice cream!"

JJ cocked a brow at Dave. "Ice cream?"

Dave held his hands up. "That stuff is not nice tasting, Jen. He deserved a reward for swallowing it."

JJ shook her head. "Alright baby, ready to sleep?"

Henry nodded, his little eyes already drooping. Dave and JJ tucked him in on both sides, tickling him more, making him give tired giggles. Then they kissed him and watched as he faded off.

"This is what we get in exchange for leaving," Dave whispered. "we get these moments where we can just watch him and realize everything we're doing is to keep him and Beth and Jack and Mal and the baby safe. It's all for them and these moments."

JJ nodded and rested her head against Dave's. "Yeah, and that's what makes it just a bit easier." she squeezed Dave's hand. "Love you,"

Dave smiled and returned the squeeze. "Love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Not long. But it flowed mostly how I want. In the next story, as long as the episode works with me, you'll find out the baby's name. Alright? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
